


Little Lady Loki

by KyaFalcone



Series: Lady Loki, Goddess of Mischief and Chaos [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I'm over 30k, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Asgardian style, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Hela (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Blonde Valkyrie is Hildegarde, Did I mention the Worldbuilding?, Healer Loki, I will never mean that tag in a good way, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jotun Culture (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Lady Loki, Like I haven't reached Avengers yet, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mostly because I suck at male POVs, Norns said F-no to Endgame, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Or She Wants, Rule 63, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), Still filling in gaps, Summary may change, Teenage Drama, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Valkyrie Culture (Marvel), Vanir Culture (Marvel), Worldbuilding, or at least I try, probably not really, so updates will be random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: Very rarely do the Norns deign to change from their path. Rarer do they pluck a soul from another universe. But the Tree they saw forming waswrong.  Branches falling and roots rotting.  There were forcesnot themat play. So, in order to get control back, they pulled and plucked and unwound the fabric of their universe.The soul they picked was inconsequential. It did not matter that the soul knew some paths the leaves could take. It mattered not what the soul looked like in death. (Though Skuld was amused by the irony)It matteredwhenthey put the soul. So they picked a point where the rot started and tracked it to one body.  One Being.  But they could not trim the Tree so far back.  So they looked again.This time they sought one who walked the Tree. One who could haveseenthe damage done.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor & Volstagg & Fandral & Hogun & Sif, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Lady Loki, Goddess of Mischief and Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995862
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Summary: My love for Lady Loki and SI stories had a bunny and now I've written over 30k on it.

Being reincarnated is odd. Knowing you’ve been reincarnated is weird. Being reincarnated as _Loki_ , and knowing it, is crazy _._ Not that she realized it all at first. But looking back it was pretty easy to see the connections.

She blamed _how_ she died. Dressed as Lady Loki at the local comic convention. It had been a wonderful day until some jackass decided to open fire in the crowd after the costume contest had finished. She had been taking photos with a guy dressed as Thor for a couple kids who had asked. Next thing any of them knew, gunshots were happening, and Thor-guy was down. She and the two moms had lunged for the kids and covered them before any of them had even realized Thor-guy was down and bleeding.

As whoever was shooting took a moment to _fucking **preach** to them _about ‘the violence of video games and comic books’, she had army crawled over to her ‘brother’ and pressed down on his bleeding shoulder. The action put her higher than him and the mothers which apparently drew asshat’s attention.

Next thing she could really remember was being held by a giant, _blue person._

Now when she said giant, she didn’t mean baby size versus adult size. This blue person could hold her in their _palm_ and her head didn’t touch the crease of the first knuckles from what she could tell.

_“Leave me,”_ a voice growled. There was a part of her brain that recognized it was an unfamiliar language, but it seemed she still understood.

The giant holding her pulled her close to their chest before leaving to another room. She was taken down several halls until she was being lowered onto the lap of the one holding her.

_“Do not fear young one,”_ the one holding her grumbled. _“Fárbauti will get over zir upset. We were simply surprised you came so soon as we are still at war. But your size tells me you will be stronger than any seiðrmadr before you. During this time of war, you are a blessing. Do not forget that, little one. You are a blessing to our people.”_

She fell asleep soon after the giant’s grumbling words registered to her. Some time later another giant hand picked her up, waking her from her dreams. This was a different giant than the other. Unsure, she kept quiet as this giant looked her over.

_“Forgive me little one,”_ this giant grumbled. _“I had built an image of our first barn and being born during this war was not it. I should not have sent you away from me.”_ Held in the arms of this giant, she felt as safe as she had with the giant before. _“I am Fárbauti, your bearer as Laufey is your sire. You are Loki, barn of Laufey and Fárbauti. You are the heir to our kingdom. A child of seiðr on this barren planet we call home.”_

She blinked as the names registered. She was Loki? But… Which Loki? One of the various Marvel iterations? Or the actual Norse Myth Loki? But Norse Loki was Odin’s brother wasn’t he? She fell back into sleep before she could try to unweave the tangle of thoughts.

#

She spent several days in and out of sleep, not staying awake long enough to really _think_ about what was going on. Her body moved on instincts that she half suspected were just survival instincts, not the instincts that translated the grunts and growls into something she understood. Her few moments awake were spent eating or being cleaned, which was embarrassing but it wasn’t like she could do it herself.

Laufey took to carrying her around in a sling on zir chest. She didn’t get to _see_ much of their home but she heard many voices. Some conversations she heard seemed to have missing pieces, but she thought those might be visual ‘words’ and not verbal. 

There wasn’t much clarity on what was going on but she got the distinct impression Laufey was trying to make the most of a bad situation. Having _her_ with zim seemed to give zim a better position. She suspected it had something to do with her _size_. Or at least that was the impression she got.

_“We should …. those curs from our … Before this gets_ worse.”

_“What would you … do? Send more to be …? Pull back when we need …”_

Most of the words she _needed_ to understand seemed to be those visual ones. She was having a hard time piecing any information together. Or maybe the giants were keeping certain words from her hearing. Was the grunting language understood from birth for all of them? She hadn’t had any trouble understanding Laufey and Fárbauti when they spoke complicated sentences to her.

Instead of give herself more headaches, she napped.

#

Several days later she was awoken from her usual mid-evening nap as she was being set down on a stone. A weak cry escaped her lips as the large hands folded her fur blanket around her.

_“Hush, little one,”_ it was Fárbauti. _“Forgive me for leaving you here now,”_ Fárbauti stated in their grunting language, _“but the Aesir are attacking the palace and we do not want you to be harmed. You will be safe here.”_

Before zie left, a sheen of purple covered the surrounding area. Her instincts told her it was a protective spell, one that would last so long as Fárbauti did.

As she did not feel tired yet, she laid there in her blankets thinking. She definitely remembered a shooter opening fire at the convention. Her _first_ convention. The first time she decided to go to one of the local cons and she had been killed. Well, that was awesome. All that work on her first ever cosplay and she died. Now she was a baby. A tiny baby of a people of blue giants. Even her sire said she was tiny for their people.

Her sire had also said something about her being stronger than most. The word he used sounded familiar. She couldn’t quite remember what the word _was, but_ it seemed to make up for her small size.

A large yawn escaped her before she could continue thinking on her situation. With the little she knew about babies, she knew she needed rest and let the lull of sleep pull her under.

Shaking and loud bangs and booms woke her this time. Opening her eyes allowed her to see several chunks of the ceiling being held in place by Fárbauti’s spell. Each explosion had stone chunks sliding or falling down to the floor. Time flew by as she watched the shaking of the building she was in. She was mesmerized by the falling pieces and the slowly floating particles. At least until the purple sheen of Fárbauti’s spell disappeared.

_“No!”_ the cry left her lips as her instincts told her that her bearer was _gone_. _Dead_. Fárbauti was _dead_. She couldn’t stop the tears she cried, though she didn’t try. Not even a piece of the stone ceiling falling and landing near her stopped her tears. She simply let the sorrow take over until she had cried herself out and to the embrace of sleep once again.

She woke next when something warm, too warm, picked up her from her blanket nest. Waving her weak arms, she tried to push the heat away. Instead, her small hand found a regular person sized finger. Or at least, not giant sized like her parents. Holding on to the finger, she looked up to see a man with one eye and an empty eye socket.

“Hush child,” he whispered. “I will take you from this place.”

Suddenly the heat she could feel from his hand changed to a comforting temperature while the air suddenly turned cold. Whimpering, she let her eyes close as this man somehow _changed_ her.

#

“Odin,” a musical voice woke her from her sleep, “you cannot simply _take_ a child from their home.”

“Frigga, the babe was in a ruined structure with only a single fur protecting it,” someone answered.

Opening her eyes, she realized she was sleeping against a normal-sized woman’s collar. The one-eyed man was standing close with his hand touching her baby back.

“What of the child’s parents?” Frigga wondered.

“It seemed they had left the child to die. Most likely because of its small size,” the man, Odin apparently, offered as he moved away. “I have never seen a Frost Giant so small. I believe the child was left there to die.”

_“No! I wasn’t!”_ she grunted instinctually, very unhappy with the assumption. Odin ignored her but Frigga looked down at her face. Blinking as the woman locked gazes with her, she realized this Frigga understood the grunting and grumbles she was instinctively using to express herself.

“Laufey was likely disgusted with such a small child,” Odin continued. “He will be better off with us.”

_“She,”_ the babe grunted.

“She,” Frigga repeated.

“What?” Odin stared at his wife.

Frigga responded with no apparent surprise. “If I am to have another child, I will have a _daughter_ , husband.” The force the woman put into the sentence left no room for Odin to refute.

“A daughter then,” he nodded before turning to leave the room.

Frigga waited a moment before turning to sit in a chair. “I apologize, little one. Once Odin makes up his mind, he will not change it. I highly doubt anything I say would get you returned to Jotunheim.” Frigga sighed as she began rocking us. “But you seem to know that you weren’t left to die.”

_“Safe,”_ she grunted. _“Bearer said safe. Did spell.”_ Before she could stop herself, tears came to her eyes. _“Bearer gone.”_

Frigga smiled softly at her. “Most likely, little one. My husband would have at least seen a protective spell if it was still active. Depending on how long before he found you it fell…”

_“Safe?”_ she questioned.

Frigga nodded. “You are safe here. I will adjust the glamor Odin set so that you always appear female. Aesir have different ideas of gender than the Jotun realm. Though you seemed to realize that. I will also add a protection to your memory. I doubt it will be needed but I would hate for some idiot to take away your memories of your bearer and sire. Do you know your name?”

_“Loki,”_ she grunted as Fárbauti had.

“Loki,” Frigga nodded. “Sleep little Loki. The seiðr this will take may bring you discomfort.”

Nodding weakly, she let her eyes drift shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed since she was brought to the Realm Eternal by her king. She had accepted she was somehow reincarnated as a female Loki in what looked to be the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or at least _a_ version of it. She fully blamed how she died for that. She couldn’t find any other reason for it. She didn’t _think_ she would coma-dream herself as Lady Loki. If anything, she thought she would have done that with Darcy Lewis as she had related better with the intern.

“Sister!” her big brother called.

“Thor,” she greeted as she turned from the window.

That had been a pleasant surprise. MCU-Thor had often seemed dumb and ignorant of things. Her Thor wasn’t. She suspected it was because they had different lessons in the mornings. He had ones geared towards ruling while she had ones with Frigga. Her lessons had changed over time. At first they were to help her adjust to the kidnapping Odin had done and learning to push her instinctual grunting away before it was no longer accepted as ‘baby talk’ then the lessons changed to using the vast amount of seiðr she had at her beck and call.

Loki suspected that OG-Thor had given up on several subjects when her male counterpart showed skill in it. This probably led to Thor only putting any effort in subjects he naturally understood, like battle. But it was nice to have a brother who strived to learn things. It meant Loki didn’t feel she had to hide her own intellect from him to make him feel better about himself.

She had already made inquiries to see if her Thor was the cosplayer she had died trying to help. She had simply asked if he knew what cosplay _was_ when more subtle questions were ignored, but Thor's expression of confusion told her he didn't know the term.

"Your highnesses," a servant bowed to them before they could do more than greet each other. "Your father requests your presence outside of the throne room."

She nodded as she stood from the window seat. "Thank you, Dagmar," Loki dismissed the woman.

Thor took her hand and pulled her towards the throne room. "What do you think Father wants?"

Loki had a theory as they were both around the age she thought Thor and OG-Loki were when taken to the vault. "A lesson most likely," she replied as she brushed the wrinkles from her skirt.

Thor groaned good-naturedly. Loki's instinctive understanding of the Jotun language easily caught the hidden message. “ _You okay?”_

Loki nodded once before focusing on their path. As babies, Thor had responded to her grunts and grumbles when she cried out at night. Frigga had encouraged it so long as they were careful as they grew older. It had become their secret language in the crowds of Asgard. Only their mother knew what they said.

Frigga had told her, privately, that Odin's mother, Bestla, had been of Jotunheim. In a fit of rage at his wife, Bor had sealed the genetic memories that gave Jotuns instinctual understanding of the Jotun language in all those on Asgard with Jotun blood when Odin had been a small child. Which explained why he hadn't understood Loki whenever she defaulted to the Jotun language. Thor, even as a quarter Jotun, understood the language his new sister defaulted to, even if he didn’t realize what it was. Frigga herself had learned the language when she was a girl but the queen’s understanding was limited as the language was mostly instinctual.

Loki had at first feared Thor would get into trouble for using the “barbaric” language. Frigga had soothed her fears by telling her she had already covered for them by telling Odin she had noticed the children forming a near silent way of communicating. Instead of upset, Odin had seemed pleased, according to Frigga. Then the All-mother took to explaining the history to Loki. The only reason _Thor_ understood was because of a spell Frigga had done that negated any previous spells on the child’s bloodlines. Thor was free of several spells and curses that had been placed on Odin while he waged war against the Nine Realms. Frigga admitted to doing a similar spell on her when she adjusted the glamor.

Loki had extrapolated that Frigga _hadn’t_ done the spell for Hela. Either that or Hela’s mother _wasn’t_ Frigga or Frigga wasn’t there during the time Hela was in Asgard. Either way it had worked out. Granted, Loki was pretty sure Myth-Thor wasn’t Frigga’s son so he might not be Frigga’s in this reality. And Frigga never actually _said_ she birthed Thor in their lessons.

She hadn’t actually _seen_ Ragnarok before her death so there was room for error in her knowledge. Loki wasn’t sure how she would deal with the eventual events of canon-Thor-the-movie. She knew she wasn’t _quite_ the trickster OG-Loki was. But she had tried her best to live up to the title of “God of Mischief” by playing various pranks.

Small things that didn’t make life difficult in the palace. She had done most of her pranks with seiðr so that ‘clean-up’ was much easier. Silly things like turning the training weapons into rubber for a few minutes or causing the flatware to stand up and dance a la ‘Beauty and the Beast’ during some feasts or having small snow clouds float behind some staff members as they worked in the heat outside a la ‘Frozen’. She always ran her pranks by Frigga before doing them as she didn’t want to be cruel. Frigga had actually helped her perfect the spells she used for her tricks.

Many of the pranks she pulled had caused some backlash from the other lords who made up Odin’s court. Surprisingly, Odin had backed her by allowing the small pranks. Loki suspected that Frigga had discussed a lot of them before they happened but Loki had caught several chuckles and smiles on Odin’s face when he saw her little tricks.

Thor often found the humor in her pranks and offered ideas to her when he noticed staff having difficulties around the palace. The two of them often found small ways to make it easier on the staff that had to deal with the arrogance of a few of the lords and ministers and warriors. They had made sheets dance down halls and put themselves on beds, dusters that circled the feet of several maids, flowers wreaths that followed footmen and landed on statues when looked at by anyone of rank, shovels and rakes that mucked out stalls when the temperature reached its highest, and of course her signature dancing flatware and cups.

Several of the high-placed staff members had thanked them for the little pick-me-ups the prince and princess left around the palace. While some members of the court tried to get them in trouble for it all, Odin and Frigga continued to encourage them in their own ways; Frigga by helping them with ideas and the spell work and Odin by never admonishing them for the pranks. While Loki did the spell work, Thor was never idle. He often was the one to find and collect the objects that would be spelled and returned them to their places. The first few times the servants let Thor know they had caught him which just made Thor get sneakier.

“Thor, Loki,” Odin greeted them.

“Father,” they returned in sync. Odin quirked his eyebrow at them before turning and leading them away from the throne room.

“Come,” Odin ordered as guards opened the vault doors.

“Father?” Thor questioned. While Loki thought she knew what this was, she agreed with her brother. They had been told to _never_ enter the vault.

“It is time you learn a lesson on our history,” Odin offered.

 _“Told you,”_ Loki huffed at Thor with a small smile.

 _“Hush,”_ Thor groaned back before they both turned to Odin. While amused at their near silent communication, Odin ignored it as he usually did.

“Once,” the All-father began his voice falling into a rhythmic lecture tone they had grown used to, “mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some world's man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear. From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great.”

Loki remembered other lessons from Frigga, ones that gave numbers to the fallen. Many Aesir with Jotun blood were pushed out of Asgard for something they could not control. Many were killed before Odin had _done_ anything. Loki knew of the numbers from the Jotun side too. Frigga had never tried to hide the history of Jotunheim from her after all. Though the factual information was limited as most Jotun didn’t share the information with those not of their blood.

“In the end, their king fell,” Odin continued, unknowing of her thoughts, “and the source of their power was taken from them.” Loki barely kept herself from snorting the ‘ _that’s not all you took,’_ as the lesson continued. “With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as a beacon of hope shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe. But the day will come, when one of you will have to defend that peace.”

Loki remembered this scene rather well. It was one she feared happening as she grew up. She knew her line though, and her brother’s likely response. She didn’t stop the words as they left her mouth even though she hated the slur. “Do the Frost Giants still live?” she asked, as though their lessons didn’t cover the other realms and their inhabitants, at least somewhat.

“Aye,” Odin answered easily, “though weakened without the Casket of Winters, the Frost Giants continue to live.” Loki kept her eyes on Odin, denying her urge to look at Thor though she could _feel_ her brother’s gaze. “Remember, a wise ruler never seeks out war. But he must always be ready for it.”

Loki closed her eyes at the subtle hint. _‘He’_ Odin said. Which meant _she_ would never rule Asgard, not that she _wanted_ to. But it was small things like that which Loki felt caused OG-Loki to fall. Small lies hidden in the lessons Odin deemed necessary. Maybe not this specific one but she had noticed far more subtle _digs_ at her preferred pastimes that could have built up to the grief OG-Loki had felt.

“I’m with you,” Thor stated.

“As am I,” Loki returned, opening her eyes to see her brother looking back at _her_ , not Odin. Loki allowed a smile to slip through the mask she was working to build for events such as this.

They turned as one and ran to Odin, each taking a hand. Odin smiled down at both of them. “Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But _both_ of you were born to rule!” he told them with force.

Loki heard what wasn’t said. What Odin had no idea he was telling her as he thought her unable to remember the first time he held her. Through either Laufey, her sire, or Fárbauti, her bearer, she was next in line to rule all of Jotunheim as Thor was next in line for the throne of Asgard. She suspected Laufey as OG-Odin had never made mention of her bearer from what she could remember.

The lesson continued with Odin listing how Asgard had continued to ensure peace among the Nine. Loki couldn’t help but wonder how much truth was in the lesson. From what she remembered, Odin had once been a war-monger until he had sealed Hela away. She didn’t know the exact reasons he turned away from war, but she doubted he forgot all his experience when faced with an uprising.

Later, as Loki wrote down the lesson, as she did all of Odin’s verbal lessons, Thor sat down beside her in her window seat. Finding a pausing point, Loki lifted her quill and looked to her brother. Thor was watching her carefully. “Yes?” she asked.

“You _never_ call the Jotun Frost Giants,” he stated. “You _hate_ that term.”

Loki grimaced. Of course. Her Thor wasn’t stupid. He noticed such things where she doubted OG-Thor would have. Or at least _her_ _Thor_ felt comfortable enough to mention these kinds of things.

“Did you know that the All-father was birthed by a Jotun,” she offered quietly.

Thor blinked. “Truly?”

“Bestla, child of Bolthorn, married Bor, son of Buri, and gave him four sons. In order of birth, Cul, Odin, and the twins Ve and Vili,” Loki explained. All information she had gathered from the palace library and listening to their uncles.

“I do not know of Cul,” Thor stated. It didn’t surprise her. Their father and uncles made sure not to make mention of the eldest of Bor’s sons. “What happened?”

“Cul Borson,” Frigga offered from the doorway, “sought to rule through fear. He started on what is now Midgard and ruled from there. But ruling by fear does not endear one to their people. Your father and uncles were asked by four of the realms to stop their eldest brother. They sealed him away so that the fear could die.” Frigga never held back in her history lessons with Loki, though Loki suspected Thor’s lessons were doctored a little by his tutors. The only thing left out that Loki could find in her own lessons was any mention of Hela. “Thor, I was under the impression your tutors had taught you this.” Frigga was apparently just now realizing this.

“No, Mother,” Thor stated. “I did not know of our grandmother’s home realm nor of Cul.”

Frigga hummed before gesturing them to follow her. “Come. We will speak with your Father.”

#

Though her memories of her previous life were fading over time, Loki had several images she kept close as she grew up. OG-Loki’s face when he found out about his heritage. OG-Thor’s stand against the Destroyer. OG-Loki’s face with Frigga’s death. OG-Thor’s face when he thought Loki dead. Hela holding Mjölnir _effortlessly_.

Tiny Steve Rogers fighting in a back alley. James Barnes strapped to a chair as they wiped his memory over and _over_. Tony Stark as he realized the doctor was giving his life for him to survive captivity. Clint Barton sitting on a bed after being brainwashed by the Mind Stone. OG-Thor holding Tony Stark by his neck. Wanda’s face as her brother was murdered. Tony Stark ready to face death only to see an _army_ waiting on the other side of the portal. Steve Rogers taking off the mask of the Winter Soldier, only to find his best friend underneath.

As she grew up, Loki wondered how many of those would become truth. Most she was certain she wouldn’t have a hand in, though there were things she thought could be done better. She knew things worked out in the end. Or at least as far as she had _known_ they had. She wondered if she was destined to be the Avenger’s first common enemy. She wondered if she would one day break her brother’s trust in her. She wondered if she would be forced into a prison as her mother was killed. She wondered if Hela truly _was_ evil and the start of Ragnarok. 

That last one stayed with her.

She didn’t know the full story for Hela. She didn’t know her motivations or the lead up to the battle with the Valkyrie that Loki could vaguely remember being a point in the trailers. However, Loki suspected Odin’s little lies and overall bad parenting had a significant part of Hela’s story. The only problem was that no one _talked_ about Hela. Whether by law or magic, Hela had never been even _hinted_ at in her lessons. If she wanted to know the truth, she would need to find it herself. Loki had an idea of how to do that. Travel to Helheim and _ask_.

The problem would be hiding her travels and finding _something_ in the palace that could be a feasible reason for her to travel there. If she could find _something_ that hinted at Hela being real in the palace, she would at least have that to show Odin if he caught her. Loki didn’t know if the Goddess of Death would be able to tell she was a reincarnation, but she didn’t _think_ Hela would hold it against her if she could. 

So Loki took to exploring the many forgotten hallways in the golden palace. There weren’t many that the servants didn’t touch and keep clean but Loki was determined to find _something._

And she _did_.

Hiding in one of the alcoves in the library’s ‘basement’ was a carving of three wolves. Above the carving of the wolves was a rendition of the creation of Yggdrasil. When you pressed the eyes of the wolves in a specific order, determined by the specific rendition and clues hidden within the branches, a small compartment opened. Inside was a journal. 

_Hela’s_ journal. Bound in a bluish-black leather, the journal was charmed to never run out of paper. Loki found other charms, spells, and rune work in the binding that intrigued her but those would be for later. The beginning journal entries were frayed around the edges, while the later pages seemed to have stains of blood. Loki spent some time simply staring at the fingerprints left behind by Hela.

Loki took to reading the journal when she could. She kept it hidden in the compartment when she wasn’t using it as she didn’t want anyone to find the journal in her room. It was an interesting way to learn history and gave her an idea into Hela’s personality.

While vicious and a lover of a good fight, Hela was rarely _able_ to do anything besides train and fight. She hadn’t grown up with the chance to have hobbies. As a young girl she watched as her father and uncles put a stop of Cul, only for Hela to be forced to assist Odin in ‘bringing peace’ to the Nine Realms. By force. From what Loki could see, Hela was a product of her upbringing.

Loki learned a lot about her elder sister from the journal. In fact, Loki felt she better understood many members of her adopted family better after reading Hela’s thoughts. Towards the end of the written pages, Loki found a rather interesting account of Odin’s attempts to woo Frigga. However, it was the very last pages that Loki felt showed Hela’s change.

#

> _Father has_
> 
> _ODIN has gone too far. I have learned that the Jotun I faced in single combat on Jotunheim was Meili, son of Odin and Jörð._
> 
> _Jörð who is **my mother.**_
> 
> _I, on the orders of our **Father,** killed my baby brother. Then as our enraged mother came at Odin, I slew her. Never knowing who she was._
> 
> _I have killed my own Mother and full-blooded brother in the name of my **Father**_
> 
> _Even if it is true that Meili and his band killed Gríðr and Víðarr, there is little chance that Meili knew Víðarr was our half-brother._
> 
> _Even if Odin did not know Meili was **his** child, as a son of Jörð he would at least be **my** half-brother. And yet Odin allowed us to fight to the death._
> 
> _Sister against brother_
> 
> _Flesh against flesh_
> 
> _I, unknowingly, have become a kinslayer_
> 
> _I do not know if I will be able to stay on Asgard while Odin sits on his blood soaked throne. I do not think I will be able to watch as he trains any new half siblings to be the monster he carved me into._
> 
> _Knowing Odin as I do, he will not take me leaving easily. I will most likely be killed by his einherjar_
> 
> _Unless he sends my valkyrior to kill me. I do not know how I would respond to the women I led for centuries attacking me on King Odin’s orders. I have spoken to Hildegarde of my worries. She would have told Brunnhilde my feelings on this war and my reasons for leaving. I know Hildegarde would give the order for nonlethal attacks_
> 
> _Perhaps Fenris and I will journey to Midgard. I doubt we would be welcomed on Jotunheim or Vanaheim._
> 
> _I plan to leave this journal hidden in the library under enchantments to protect it from Odin’s wrath. I hope some day a seiðrmagr with an open mind will find it and learn the truth of my story_

#

Loki had to go back through the journal to understand everything Hela spoke of in her last entry, specifically the ‘kinslayer’ part. Víðarr was the barn of Gríðr, of Jotunheim. Gríðr was the sibling of Greðr, also of Jotunheim. Greðr who married Freyr, of Vanaheim. Freyr and Greðr were the parents of Frigga, current Queen of Asgard. Víðarr was _also_ a child of Odin. Meili was the child of Odin and Jörð, another of Jotunheim. Jörð who was the bearer of Hela.

The simple version was that Hela and Meili were full-blooded siblings with Víðarr as their half sibling through Odin. Víðarr was _also_ the cousin of Frigga. Víðarr and Gríðr were killed, supposedly, by Meili and the Jotun under his command. In response, Odin and Hela went to Jotunheim to confront Meili, where Meili and Hela fought. Hela won the battle only for Jörð to attack Odin. Hela defended her father and king and in the process killed Jörð. Hela found out about the blood relations and decided she would _leave_.

Hildegarde and Brunnhilde were the two løytnants of the Valkyrior under Hela’s command. Several previous entries had mentioned the two as being some of the closest friends Hela had. Hela often slipped out of her general role with the two. It was a worry at the beginning but became a source of comfort for the young woman. Loki wasn’t sure what changed between that last entry and the vague story of the end of the Valkyrior.

The Valkyrior, according to the tales spun in the dining halls, were originally a force put together by Odin to honor Frigga’s battle prowess. The Valkyre were then trained by Frigga to protect her husband and bring injured warriors to the healers. After which, the Valkyrior developed their own systems and culture which included having healers _in_ the force. During the war with Jotunheim, the Valkyre were sent to fight against a threat from outside the Nine Realms. None of the Valkyrior returned. When a scouting party was sent, all they found were bodies.

Loki already knew this was _not quite_ true. The Valkyrior were established _before_ Odin started to even _consider_ courting Frigga. The Guardians were trained by _Hela_ to fight and protect the Battle Healers while assisting those warriors that fell on the battlefield. There were at _least_ three Guardians per Healer, with more added the closer a Healer was to the frontline. Hela had been one of the few who could guard a Healer _without_ assistance so she had often moved throughout the field where she felt needed. Hildegarde was the Battle Healer løytnant while Brunnhilde led the Guardians.

What she didn’t know was what changed between the last entry and the battle where the Valkyre were killed. She didn’t know _why_ Hildegarde and Brunnhilde would fight their friend when everything pointed to Hela _explaining_ why she was leaving.

“What changed?” she muttered to herself.

Loki knew she wouldn’t get any answers from those in Asgard. She even doubted that Frigga could tell her what truly happened. If she wanted answers, she would have to speak with Hela.

Luckily, Hela had studied seiðr and the hidden paths of Yggdrasil. Hela had even written down her notes and progress in various entries in her journal. All Loki had to do was follow the instructions laid out in the book. Easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki wiped the sweat from her brow as she focused her seiðr to heal the injured horse before her. They had sent a stable hand to get her when the stable head found the problem. A horse with a lame leg had returned to the stable after being missing for six days. Loki had moved swiftly to care for the mare, only to find her pregnant. At the Aesir age equivalent of fourteen, Loki had dealt with many injured animals while under the tutelage of Eir, the Head of the Healer’s Ward. After mastering much of what her mother could teach her, Loki had asked to learn the art of healing. She had died trying to keep another alive. It seemed fitting that she would learn the art of healing with this new life. Several of the staff around the palace and grounds now came to her when there were injured animals within the palace grounds. She wasn’t _quite_ to the level of healing people on her own but she was working on it most days.

“She’ll live,” Loki stated to the gathering of stable hands. “She’s recently pregnant though.”

“We’ll handle ‘er gently,” the stable head nodded. “Thank you, your highness.”

“I’m happy to help,” Loki smiled. “Are there any other injuries?”

The man shook his head with a grin. “Not since the last time you came through, Highness. I’ll keep an ear out for ya.”

Loki laughed. “Thank you, Birger.”

She stood and dusted the hay from her skirt before leaving the stable, flicking her hand for several brushes to come to life and brush down several of the recently worked horses. She heard Birger laugh as several recent additions of the stable staff jumped in surprise.

“Ease. Lady Loki oft assists us with her seiðr,” one of the older stable hands stated. “Accept the help and work ‘round ‘em.”

Loki frowned. When was the last time she had played her little tricks around the palace? She couldn’t remember the last time she had set the enchantments off within the palace environs. Tilting her head, Loki flicked both hands towards the palace, sending seiðr off to activate hundreds of enchanted items within.

“I wonder what my dear brother is up to,” Loki wondered aloud before heading towards the training grounds.

Thor often spent his free time there with his friends. Volstagg and Fandral came into their social circle when Thor joined the larger group of trainees after their parents realized Thor’s lessons were being edited. Loki preferred Volstagg to Fandral but accepted both as steadfast companions of her brother’s. Hogun was a more recent addition to the group who the other boys were still adjusting to. Hogun had been included in a group from Vanaheim who were to be trained to follow Asgard, per the treaty. Hogun was probably her favorite of the three she knew would one day be Thor’s most steadfast companions as he knew some seiðr and even knew some very basic healing.

She herself knew some fighting, mostly knife-handling taught by her mother. Loki preferred the healing arts to the war arts, a rather known fact among those of the court. It had actually caused some strife between Loki and the daughter of the Minister of Agriculture, Sif Ivarsdottir. Sigrid, her mother, often maneuvered the young blonde to spend time with Loki. Sif would rather be out in the grounds learning the art of battle than ‘pandering to some spoiled princess.’ Unfortunately, Sigrid was rather adamant her daughter befriend Loki. While Loki herself had never put the other girl down for her wishes to be a fighter, Sif had taken to blaming Loki for the treatment she got from her mother _and_ the other lords and ladies of the court.

Loki had taken to avoiding the girl when she could as nothing she had done previously had helped the situation. Frigga had even helped Loki convince Sigrid and Ivar to allow Sif to be trained so as to be a shield maiden for Loki when she eventually went out into battle with her brother. Sif had taken the action as pity instead of Loki simply trying to help. Instead of continuing to anger the other girl with her very presence, Loki took to avoiding her when possible.

“Sister!” Thor’s booming voice called out over the sounds of metal striking metal.

“Brother,” Loki smiled. “I see you’ve been busy.” She motioned to the numerous cuts, scrapes and bruises she could make out on her brother’s tan skin, her seiðr already reaching out to close and heal several of them.

“Aye. Hogun has been showing us ways they train Vanir soldiers to avoid hits. It differs greatly from what we learned before,” Thor explained.

Loki looked to see Hogun using seiðr to strike at Fandral and Volstagg with sharp rocks. It only took her a moment to spot the cloaking he was using to hide several rocks until just before they struck. Giggling, Loki waved a hand to gather some abandoned weapons around the grounds and adding them to the mayhem. Some weapons even took a few swings at Hogun.

Thor laughed next to her. “An interesting addition, sister.”

“Hogun will need to learn to use seiðr with distractions,” Loki shrugged. It was a lesson Frigga had ensured Loki knew before ever allowing the adolescent girl to enter the training grounds.

“As do you,” Thor pointed out. “Even if our plan bears fruit, it is a superb skill to keep sharp.”

Loki nodded. Waving a quick hand, she made the weapons respond without her focusing on them. Another wave of a hand had her clothes changing to something more battle worthy. “Shall we join them? Guard my back, brother dearest?”

“Always, dear sister,” Thor laughed as they entered the fray.

Hogun took a moment to analyze her spell work on the weapons and copied it onto the rocks before he joined them. Loki smiled at him as she wove healing spells onto Volstagg and Fandral as they all dodged the attacks. Hogun was still a recent enough addition that she had to _think_ about what she was doing when she moved near him to heal his injuries. Volstagg and Fandral had spent many hours with her dancing between them in spars that they barely reacted to her sliding into their guards to place her healing spells.

What followed was truly more game like than a battle but it helped all of them get used to working together. Loki could see that Volstagg had begun to anticipate Hogun’s movements from their regular training but Fandral hadn’t been able to just yet. Hogun’s key fighting weapon was a mace which was far different from the swords and staffs the other boys used. 

Thor had made a point of learning at least the basics of each possible weapon he could end up holding in battle but he still had issues anticipating those of better skill than himself. Her brother had yet to settle on one type of weapon and instead, rotated based on a seiðr-based schedule Frigga had created when he first started training. The schedule itself was actually spelled with a complicated system that used Thor’s body and brain to settle on a specific weapon for the week.

Loki grabbed hold of Volstagg’s quarterstaff as he arched it into a slamming hit on one sword aiming for Thor’s back. At the height of the swing, she released and spun her way to Fandral, who had just been hit by another sword on his primary arm. The move was one she and Volstagg had practiced for days before showing Thor and Fandral. It was a brilliant way to move her to the far reaches of a field of battle. The range would only get longer as Volstagg grew into his adult strength. 

It had caused quite a stir among the older courtiers as it ‘put the princess in direct danger’ since she was airborne for some time. Odin had taken the criticisms and dragged her out to the Royal Family’s private field for some on-the-fly training.

Literally. He had Thor throw her and then Odin sent rocks at her while she was in the air. When Odin decided she was proficient enough at sensing and blocking incoming attacks, he had her and Volstagg preform their move with all the veterans watching and allowed to throw rocks at her as she flew. She had been able to block all but two. With the veterans agreed that the princess could handle herself, the courtiers voices died down to simple murmurs.

This time as she spun, Loki spotted Sif entering the grounds with a thunderous expression on her face. As she landed and tapped Fandral with a healing spell, Loki noticed the pissed off girl stomping towards them.

To be fair, most everyone spotted Sif. Several other spars and teaching sessions paused as the wheat blonde-haired girl made her way to their little corner of the grounds.

“Incoming,” Loki whispered to Fandral as she spun around him to move over to Thor.

Fandral took only a second to see Sif. “Hogun, my grim friend, how long do we practice this? I would hate for you to miss your first Union Feast tonight because you are too tired.”

Loki heard Hogun grunt before a wave of seiðr shot out from him. “They must be forced to the ground.”

The announcement was met with Volstagg smacking several rocks and blades into the ground. “I have five,” the boy boasted.

Fandral laughed as he and Hogun joined the impromptu competition. Loki smiled as she finally reached Thor.

“Do you tire?” he asked quietly as they worked together to drop seven rocks.

“No. I spotted a furious blonde heading our way,” she told him. “I do not think it wise to have whatever confrontation with weapons flying about.”

Thor nodded. “General Týr took her aside after the group lesson.”

Loki grimaced at the information. Týr was an old general turned trainer that had fought alongside Odin before he married Frigga. Hela’s journal mentioned Týr being of Jotun and Aesir blood. He was also fiercely loyal to those few remaining of Jotun blood. Most didn’t notice it but Loki had noticed several times where he helped them to keep their blood secret.

It wasn’t _illegal_ for a Jotun to be living in Asgard, just very rare for most to know. The war had shifted many opinions to the point where _Frost Giants_ were the monsters under the bed for Aesir children. Being known to have Jotun blood was to risk ostracization by the rest of Asgard’s people. Which was extremely hypocritical since _Odin_ was half Jotun.

There weren’t many things that could give someone of Jotun blood away but the ones she knew of on Asgard leaned more towards seiðr than pure physical skills. The many Vanir-descended among the population helped to keep them from standing out but there were ways to tell someone of Vanaheim from Jotunheim. Loki was fairly certain those of Jotun blood knew she was one of them. Or at least knew she was sympathetic to their issues. Týr certainly knew she was of Jotun blood. Whether he knew she was full-blooded was still suspect, but he definitely knew she had at least been carried by a Jotun. Either way, she had always had Týr onside to help her with stigmas within the armies.

“Lady Sif!” Volstagg greeted as he smacked another rock to the ground. “Ha! Thirteen! You are falling behind, Fandral.”

Loki smirked before sending out a pulse wave of seiðr that increased gravity to drop all the remaining weapons attacking them. “Twenty-seven.”

Thor laughed. “I believe Loki has won this game.”

“Cheater,” Sif stated before Fandral could say whatever he had opened his mouth to voice.

Loki turned her head to look at Sif. “What was that?” Loki could feel Thor tense behind her, the usual easy crackle of electric energy jumping to sharp snaps giving away his frustration.

Sif straightened her back as their eyes locked. “I said you cheated.”

“How?” Loki asked. “How did I ‘cheat’?”

Several of the other trainees near them were watching them. A few meters back one of the older warriors sent off a runner. Probably to get Týr. Issues between trainees were dealt with by him alone. Even though Loki wasn’t a _true_ trainee like Thor and the boys or even Sif, she was considered in training by the ‘old guard’ that remembered the Valkyre. Women who could fight and could heal.

“You used seiðr,” Sif explained slowly. She spoke as if she was talking to an infant. 

Loki started reciting runic arrays in her head. Getting visibly upset would only give Sif more ammunition. Loki instead huffed before turning her head away from the girl.

 _“I don’t think that plan will flower,”_ she grunted softly to her brother.

 _“It does seem to be dying,”_ he answered with his own huff.

“Stop that!” Sif shouted.

Loki and Thor both blinked at the girl. “Stop what?” Loki asked.

“I may not know _what_ you say but I know when _you’re talking about me!_ ” Sif screeched.

“Ivarsdottir,” Thor’s voice took on the tone he used with spooked animals, “we were _not_ speaking of you.” 

Loki was always a little surprised when her Thor lied. Even if it was a small one like this. They weren’t speaking _solely_ of Sif. Simply speaking of an idea Thor had after Loki had started healer training and heard several stories of the Valkyrior. Which Sif was a likely part of. At least Thor’s first choice for the position. His plan was one reason Loki and Frigga had spoken to Sigrid about Sif learning battle arts. 

Loki was a healer and, though she was strong, Thor did not want his sister on the field of battle without protection. Just as Loki did not want Thor out without someone she trusted watching his back and providing first aid. Frigga and Odin were aware of their ultimate plan: for Thor to have at least three companions with one having basic healer training and for Loki to have at least two companions to protect her and any injured she was working on. Thor’s companions had been easy to find compared to Loki’s. It wasn’t a typical thing for women to be fighters in Asgard. Just as they had to get someone from Vanaheim to fill the triage companion for Thor, Loki suspected they would need to look outside Asgard for her companions. Thor had hoped Sif would fill one of Loki’s companion slots as they _did_ want at least one Aesir in each group.

Sif glanced at Thor but kept her focus on Loki. Seemed this would not be a time where Thor could defuse the situation.

“We were not speaking of you,” Loki repeated to Sif.

Sif sneered. “Liar. Why should I believe you, silver-tongued devil?”

Several people around them spoke up at the accusation. Mostly in Loki’s defense. Unlike OG-Loki, the people of Asgard rather liked her. She tried _not_ to think of those differences but suspected it was because healing was considered “proper” use of seiðr by women. OG-Loki mostly used his for fighting and mischief and while she did those as well, she was known to be focusing on healing. Several of the warriors knew she practiced her battle skills so she could one day follow Thor into battle and ensure he _survived_.

“What do you have against my sister?” Thor wondered aloud. “What has she done to earn your ire, Sif Ivarsdottir?” It was a question the siblings often wondered but had no answer for. Loki decided she would never ask the girl herself, but it seemed Thor finally met the end of his patience with the girl.

Sif glanced between Loki and Thor before noticing their conversation had the attention of the entire grounds. Several of the ‘old guard’ were watching them to see what Sif would do. Loki knew many of the old guard kept eyes on the trainees to see who would rise in the ranks. Thor knew it as well, which was why most of his training with his friends happened on the grounds.

“It matters not now,” Loki stated as Sif remained quiet in the face of so many listeners. “Thor, I will begin to look for another possible shield-maiden.”

“As you wish, sister,” Thor sighed.

“I will see you at the feast,” Loki smiled to the three other boys. When they nodded, Loki spun her seiðr around her and transported herself away.

#

Thor sighed again as his sister disappeared in a swirl of seiðr. He could not blame her for leaving as she did. The animosity between Sif and Loki had caused his sister much stress and worry. Neither of them could pinpoint something that _caused_ Sif to hate Loki so much. Loki had hoped distance would help, but it seemed his sister had finally given up.

“What is going on here?” Týr called out from the entrance to the field.

Thor gathered his courage to him as his friends straightened to attention. “General,” Thor greeted.

“Prince,” Týr nodded as he looked around. “I was told Princess Loki was here as well.”

“She was,” he answered the command. “Loki removed herself to keep peace among the trainees.”

Hearing Volstagg growl, Thor turned to his friend. The stout warrior was glaring at Sif.

“Trainee Volstagg.” Another command from Týr.

“I suggest, Sif Ivarsdottir, that you do not disrespect her highness,” Volstagg growled.

Thor glanced at Sif to see the shock on her face. Týr seemed to have pieced together the issue.

“Ivarsdottir, do you have issue with Princess Loki?” Týr asked.

“Do not lie,” Thor growled as Sif looked to be about to deny it. “You have never hidden your dislike for my sister. And now you will know just _what_ she has done for you.” Thor was rather pleased with the look of shock on Sif’s face. He would probably ruin some plan of his sister’s but he was _done_ not doing anything about Sif. “General Týr, I would like to pull my support for Sif Ivarsdottir’s training. I suspect my sister and mother will rescind theirs shortly.”

Týr blinked before turning to fully face him. Several of the older warriors had shifted as Thor announced his decision. They would be the ones that knew Sif’s admittance to the training program had been solely because of the royal family’s support to her plea. Fandral shifted to stand just a hair in front of Thor, putting him between the prince and Sif.

“I will not ask if you are certain, Prince Thor,” Týr stated. “I will make note of the loss of your support to Ivarsdottir’s request of training.” Týr then turned to Sif. “Sif Ivarsdottir, I warned you just today to change your actions before you lost what you most desired. Know this, if Queen Frigga _or_ Princess Loki pull their support, your petition to train will be denied and you will be forced out of the Trainee Program.”

Sif stood frozen as Týr spoke. Tears welled in her eyes but Thor steeled his nerves at the sight. This was of her own making. He would not pity this girl who could not even control herself after so many warnings.

#

As Loki swirled seiðr for a transportation spell to her rooms, she felt a chill roll up her spine. There was a distinctly different feel than her own seiðr to the spell now. Loki’s mind was running through all possible threats to her person before her seiðr-sense told her _who_ had hijacked her spell.

“Hela,” Loki breathed as the swirl of seiðr disappeared to show the black-haired woman standing before her. She wasn’t dressed in the battle suit Loki remembered from the trailers. Instead, she was wearing a long black dress with a mermaid skirt. There was green lace around the bodice and hemline. Hela’s hair was done up in rather intricate braids that pulled her black hair away from her face. Loki was surprised at how _relaxed_ Hela looked.

“Hello, little sister,” Hela smirked. “I have _so_ looked forward to this meeting.” 

Loki tilted her head. “I have been looking forward to meeting you as well. There was much in your journal I wondered about.”

Hela grinned. It looked rather nice on her face. Nothing like the crazy smile Loki could recall from the trailer. “Come. Let us talk.” 

What had changed? Where was the woman determined to rule Asgard, the Nine Realms and beyond through fear?

Loki followed the elder woman through chilly halls and past several ghostly figures. It was strange to be in the realm of the dead but Loki did not fear this place. If Hela had wanted to kill her, she would not have had time to speak with Hela after arriving. Hela took a seat in a throne made of bones and motioned to a fur-wrapped chair for Loki. Loki flared a quick spell to change out of her battledress and into her regular day dress before she sat down. She didn’t want to insult Hela by continuing in her war attire.

“You have quite an interesting soul, little sister.” Hela held up a hand before Loki could speak. “I do not really care to know _what_ it is. The Norns have told me the _why_. You are here to change the future of our universe. I do not care for the _how_ either. I am interested in the _who_. You, little sister, are very intriguing. There was a spell on my journal to alert me to when someone found it,” Hela explained. “Typically, the spell Odin did would have kept me from realizing until his death. Instead, someone reversed the spell to send me _healing seiðr_. You, I suspect.”

Loki nodded. “I did. I wasn’t sure what Father did, but I suspected you would be injured. I was also using the seiðr I sent to locate you. I was planning on visiting you when I had the chance. As I said, there are questions I have from what I learned in your journal.” Loki shifted in the chair before looking up at Hela. “You truly do not want to know?”

Hela smiled softly at her. “I woke up with a fury in my heart. Another’s seiðr was running in my veins and I could feel this prison of Odin’s still holding me. At first, I thought this was another punishment by Odin. To allow me the knowledge I was imprisoned while the realms continued on. I was pissed,” Hela shrugged.

“Then the Norns appeared. Ordered me to _listen_ and pay attention to the seiðr that brought me consciousness. I did. And instead of Odin’s seiðr, I found _yours_. Crisp and numbing and _loving_. Very different from Odin’s callous, metallic and vitriolic seiðr that brought me here.

“You have very calming seiðr, little sister,” Hela offered with a soft smile. “Once I realized it was not Odin that woke me, the Norns explained that they had pulled a soul from the multiverse in order to save _our_ universe. When they explained that part of the destruction of our universe was at _my_ hands, I began to reevaluate. And over time, you have continued to send me healing seiðr. Seiðr which has apparently healed my _mind_ of trauma I did not realize I had. I have left things be since, letting you and our brother mature and learn.”

“Until now,” Loki nodded. “What changed?”

Hela’s mouth turned into a snarl and suddenly, Loki remembered this woman was a warrior that had fought in hundreds of battles, killed thousands with her hands and seiðr. “Someone has decided to attack you and our brother. A young seiðrmadr named Lorelei has begun a rather elaborate plan to ruin your plan for shield-brothers and -sisters. I doubt she actually _knows_ what she is ruining but I do not care for her eventual wishes.”

Loki blinked and thought back. Lorelei Randisdottir was a young woman who was currently learning music from the Court Minstrel, Lady Tove Arnesdottir. Lorelei was _also_ the younger sister of Amora Randisdottir. Loki remembered Amora as the Enchantress from the comics. Lorelei… There was something she had forgotten about Lorelei. Loki could recall Lorelei appearing in the Agents of Shield spin-off but nothing about the surrounding plots. Loki knew she would _eventually_ forget the knowledge from her previous life. It was rather frustrating to find the knowledge was _already_ lost to her.

“Lorelei Randisdottir is training to be one of the minstrels,” Loki stated slowly. “Her sister has been noted to have seiðr but Amora Randisdottir did not find a teacher on Asgard. She ended up finding one in a providence.”

Hela nodded. “She’s being taught by an old friend of mine, Karnilla.”

“Karnilla,” Loki repeated. “Vanir leader of Gioll providence.”

Hela nodded. “Those who remember me are spelled to never speak of me. Karnilla is not pleased with Odin and his punishment of me. I suspect she is teaching Amora and Lorelei both in hopes they will cause mischief in the palace.”

“What would you have me do?” Loki asked. “Contact Karnilla or simply deal with Lorelei?”

Hela blinked. “Contact Karnilla?”

“I see no reason why I could not deliver a message from you to her. It might allow her some sense of comfort.” Loki forced herself to ignore the surprise on Hela’s face. “It would allow us to stop any more mischief she may have planned. It would have to be a method that she can determine if it truly is you.”

“Karnilla would also be an excellent ally for you. She has influence over the Vanir who live within Asgard’s borders,” Hela agreed. “This would help when you join the Council of Nine.”

Loki sat back in her chair, allowing some of the rigidness of her posture to ease. “I do not think I will be an Advisor, Hela. I am not actually of blood relation.”

Hela chuckled. “Oh my dear sister, you may not be of _Father’s_ blood but you are royal. This you must know.”

“Aye. Through either my bearer or sire, I inherit the Jotun throne,” Loki nodded. “My bearer informed me before zir death.”

 _That_ had been an interesting lesson for her. Frigga had taught her the inheritance laws of all Nine Realms mere weeks before Odin had taken them into the vault. Most of the laws were straightforward in the sense that the eldest child inherited. Asgard was different in that inheritance of the throne was done in three parts, the reigning monarch, the Council of Lords, and the people’s choice. An heir must have at least two of the three to inherit. Loki suspected Thor only had two at the time of his banishment and thus lost inheritance when Odin withdrew his support.

Jotun inheritance was a little out of the norm as well. Frigga hadn’t been able to tell her anything as the Queen did not know herself. Loki knew she was to inherit the throne but only because Fárbauti had _told her_. The _way_ she inherited was still unknown to her. Loki actually doubted Odin knew there were different laws for Jotunheim than the rest of the Realms.

“From your sire’s blood,” Hela agreed, “you gain the throne, so long as you choose it.”

Loki blinked. “Choose?”

Hela smiled. “You are unique in that you were born to the royal line, but you were also born with high seiðr. I have learned much in the years I have been aware. I have spoken with my bearer, Jörð, and with your bearer about these things.”

“Fárbauti?” Loki asked. “You have spoken with zim?”

Hela smiled softly. “Yes. Zie are rather proud of you, little sister. Next time you come, I will have zim nearby to speak with you.”

#

Loki and Hela spoke for some time more developing their plans before the elder sent Loki back. As she appeared in her rooms, Loki looked to the time before deciding she would have to work _during_ the Union Feast. While Loki _could_ dress herself for the event, she rather wanted to speak with her maid, Rona, about a few things.

“Milady,” Rona greeted before turning to Loki’s closet. “What color do you wish to wear tonight, Milady?”

Usually, Loki wore blue or gold. Colors to honor her mother and Odin. Occasionally she would wear white, red or green depending on her moods. Tonight…

“See if you can’t find a green in there. I feel rather springish,” Loki explained.

She couldn’t wear a dark green like Hela. That would be too out of character for her. But a lighter green would still show her sister some favoritism. Even if Loki could not _say_ she was in contact with her sister. Looking back, she remembered quite a few of those that Hela spoke of wearing green to such events. It wouldn’t be odd for her at all.

“This one?”

Loki turned to see Rona hold up a leaf green dress with the usual long skirt. The thin fabric that formed the bodice bunched over one shoulder before splitting to show her back while the silver belt would highlight her developing figure. She could possibly even wear some armor on her exposed shoulder and hidden under the skirt on her legs.

Hela had explained the old Valkyrior tradition. Even those of the force that were trained in healing were required to wear armor when ‘off duty’ so as to allow easy identification of which women were of the elite force at a glance. As Loki had heard several comments about her following old Valkyrior traditions from the old guard, it seemed a sensible thing to start doing. Speaking of the Valkyre was the closest any of the older generations could get to speaking about Hela. It gave several of the comments she had heard new meanings. Loki decided she would have fun with those.

“Rona, could you grab a set of ornamental greaves and something for my arm.” When Rona paused, Loki gave the young woman some gossip. “I learned that the Valkyre wore armor during even joyous occasions. It seems… fitting to start on the Union Feast.”

“Aye, Milady,” Rona smiled. “New beginnings.” Loki smiled back before allowing Rona to help her dress. 

It was still some years before Loki would be considered a _true_ warrior, so her armor would be more decorative and a sign of intent. She had another two Earth centuries before she could wear _true_ armor or go into battle. She would be the equivalent of sixteen.

The time differences were interesting. Caused because of the way the Nine Realms were tied together, with Earth as the most central point. Asgard and Hela’s prison had the largest dilations at opposite poles. Jotunheim was actually closer in time to Earth than Asgard. The different ways the Realms traveled caused the Convergence to be much harder to predict than Loki had expected.

Once dressed, Loki allowed Rona to fix her hair. It was an enjoyable pastime for both girls. Rona would manipulate her hair and ask Loki to ‘pin’ sections with seiðr. The end results were always intricate and seemingly delicate enough for a breeze to tumble. It was a wonderful exercise of control over seiðr though, so Loki often asked Rona to do her hair.

Her walk down the ‘children’s wing’ of the Palace was spent learning how to walk without her ‘armor’ making much noise. She rather hated making noise as she walked. Thor stood at the main sitting area they used to access the rest of the Palace. She took in his black pants and light green tunic with a smile. Rona had slipped out to let him know her colors of the night again.

“When will you stop coordinating our clothes?” she asked him as she took his arm.

“When Rona will stop helping me,” he grinned. “And it makes you smile, sister. A pleasant thing to see after this afternoon.”

“Mm,” Loki hummed. “What happened after I left?”

Thor grimaced. “I pulled my support of Ivarsdottir.”

Loki pulled on his arm to pause their trip. “Explain.”

Thor sighed. “I will no longer assist her in her dream. I gave my support not only because of our plan but also because I thought she deserved a chance to try. With her actions she had pulled from me my patience. I will leave things up to you and Mother from now on.”

Loki pulled Thor over to a window, spreading her seiðr to cover their conversation. “Thor, I was not idle while gone.” 

Loki ignored him as he rolled his wrist. _“Get on with it,”_ he grunted.

“I looked into things, with a bit of help. Sif has been misled by someone of our age. How it came to be, I am not sure. But I know they have given her false information. I plan on telling Mother and dealing with it myself. _Please_ , ensure Mother has not pulled her support until I speak with Sif?”

Thor sighed. “I will want to whole story.”

 _“Of course,”_ Loki huffed back. “Go straight to Mother. Speak with her. Then have the boys help you keep Sif from doing something stupid while I deal with this.”

“I will speak with Volstagg first,” Thor stated. “I will not stop you, but I prefer you to have someone able to fight with you near.”

“I will use seiðr to hide certain conversations,” Loki stated.

“Hogun then,” Thor offered.

Loki rolled her eyes. “Fandral on Sif duty?”

_“Should work.”_

“And how do you suggest we get them to agree to this?” Loki wondered.

“They are waiting two halls down,” Thor grinned. “When I did not find you in your rooms after, I made plans myself.”

Loki _loved_ her brother. She _greatly_ hoped they never lost their relationship as it was now. It would hurt her to lose his support in all things. It was unfortunately something she feared with what she remembered about OG-Loki and -Thor’s relationship. Moments like this gave her that hope _her_ Thor wouldn’t let their relationship falter.

Once they spoke to the Three, it was only a matter of entering the Hall. Loki and Hogun split off to circle the hall while Volstagg followed Thor towards where Frigga stood watching the happenings. Fandral swanned into a crowd of young women and grabbed the attention of several of their age. Loki knew her Mother saw them split as they did. Several of the older members of court and guard watched them. But as after fifteen minutes passed with none of them making any obvious moves, attention waned. Loki allowed Hogun to guide her around several tables as she conversed with those of the court for varied lengths of time.

“Lady Karnilla,” Loki greeted as the dark skinned woman went to shift away. “How are you this day?”

Karnilla raised a delicate eyebrow at her but greeted her nonetheless. “I am well, Princess. I hear you have advanced in your studies. How do you like the Healer’s path?” Loki wondered why she never heard the slight in Karnilla’s tone when addressed by her. Were there others that did the same in such subtle ways?

Loki smiled with no small amount of amusement. Karnilla would probably change her tune after this conversation. “I enjoy the teachings immensely. Though I know I must put effort into my fighting. I would dishonor my predecessor otherwise. I just don’t feel a great need to prove myself on the battlefield. I fear my ability is lessor than those before me.”

“Knowing one's strengths and weaknesses is a necessary part of leading,” Karnilla offered, trying to find the trap. “Work at your weaknesses, Princess, that is all I can truly offer you.”

Loki nodded, glancing over to Hogun as he left to grab them drinks. “I doubt I will ever be a fond of battle. An executioner, I am not,” she laughed, gesturing lightly to the decorative rerebrace Hela had gifted her. Hela knew Karnilla would recognize the little-used piece as Hela’s. She was one of the few outside the Valkyre that knew of its commission. “But I hope to one day live up to the legends.”

Loki could see Karnilla recognize the armor and double take. It was subtle, but Hela had taught her the small tells the older woman had. Hela had said the piece was originally commissioned as a gift, though the finished product had never had the chance to see the light of day. It was a delicate piece of work. It was truly a master’s work of art. Loki had no trouble wearing in with pride.

The cuff itself was made of tungsten, shaped at the bottom in a silhouette of Asgard herself while the top took the outline of the Palace. Gemstones in various shades of green dazzled the cuff while a lighter, in color, material formed intricate swirls around each gem. Loki suspected platinum or palladium for the spirals, but was not sure as she had not had the time to look.

“It has been some time since the last Valkyre walked these halls,” Karnilla stated, turning the conversation away from a dangerous topic.

Loki hummed. “I hope to restart the tradition. My brother and I have much we wish to change. The lack of women in our forces has always made my brother upset. He used to wish to be a Valkyrior himself,” she laughed.

“I believe he would need a different gender for that,” Karnilla smirked.

“Yes. It rather upset him when he learned that bit. Instead, he has worked at getting the force _back_.” Loki knew her brother well enough that learning they had a sister imprisoned would hurt his faith in Odin. When he learned, she would give him her journal to read. Then he would wish to _meet_ the woman and decide if her sentence was in good faith. Knowing Hela as she did, Loki saw no reason for Thor to keep her imprisoned when he took the throne. Letting Karnilla know… a gamble, but Loki couldn’t see a true downside. Unless Karnilla was not as true a friend as Hela thought.

“I heard he pulled support from young Ivarsdottir,” Karnilla twisted the conversation as Hogun arrived back.

“He wished to ensure she realized her stay was contingent on the Royal Family,” Hogun answered. “Prince Thor felt that since General Týr could not get through to her, we needed something drastic.”

“Mm,” Loki agreed. “Mother and I do not plan on pulling support yet. But hopefully some change in the Lady Sif’s behavior will result. Though I do wonder if it could be the company she keeps.”

Karnilla glanced over to Sif, who _just_ so happened to be speaking with Lorelei and a few other girls twittering about Fandral. Loki glanced over as well but kept her eyes moving until she caught her Mother’s eye.

“It would be a shame for your efforts with the young woman to be for naught,” Karnilla agreed. “Excuse me, your highness, I believe I have some business to attend to.”

“Of course, Lady Karnilla.” Loki took Hogun’s arm again and resumed their circuit around the hall.

“One day, I think I would like to hear the complete story of tonight,” Hogun muttered.

“Perhaps someday, we will tell it,” Loki offered. “I believe my mother would like a word. Perhaps you should ask someone to dance.”

Hogun nodded and started them towards Frigga with little change in their pattern. Making conversation wasn’t Loki’s favorite thing to do, but she much preferred it to possibly dealing with the others her age. She rarely got along with the girls her age. Though it allowed her to check on those of Jotun blood without making them noticeable. Well, to everyone not of Jotun blood at least. Loki fully believed those she advocated for were aware of what she was doing.

“Hello daughter,” Frigga greeted as Hogun dropped her off. “I see you have had an interesting Union Day.”

Loki cursed Hela as her Mother’s eyes stayed on the rerebrace for a moment too long. Of _course_ Frigga would be one of the few to know the piece was _actually Hela’s_. Would have been nice to know _before_ even if it wouldn’t change her plans. At least Loki knew Mother could keep secrets from Odin.

 _“Mine,”_ she huffed as a way of claiming her elder sister. “It has, indeed. And I am sure it will end _spectacularly_.”

Frigga tightened her grip on her hand. “I hope nothing _too_ extravagant.”

“It shouldn’t affect those of age,” Loki offered. “Mostly those in _my_ range. With perhaps some help from those older.” Karnilla might get herself involved. “None of the old guard, I believe. Perhaps a few courtiers.”

#

Thor was always a little amused when courtiers and warriors both _forgot_ he knew seiðr. He would never be as good as his sister simply because he did not put the _time_ into the skill. However, he knew enough to assist him both on, and off, the battlefield. One of his favorite spells Loki had taught him was technically a spy’s spell that allowed one to overhear others from a suitable distance to not cause notice. His skill wasn’t as good as he wished but he could easily hear across the Hall as he spoke with various warriors. Loki had helped him learn to split his attention years ago so speaking with an old and retired warrior while listening to Lady Karnilla was _easy_ compared to most things.

Thor had attached his spell to Lady Karnilla mostly because he noticed Loki’s seiðr coating their conversation. The spell his sister used would have any eavesdroppers hearing the conversation but unable to piece it and others together in any coherent way. It was Loki’s favored form to keep her mischief from being caught too early. The only other one to notice was Mother, so he felt safe attaching his spell before Loki dropped hers.

“Then, what of the prince pulling his support of Ivarsdottir?” Thor heard one of the farther providence leaders ask the curly haired woman.

“I fully intend to bring some of my more seasoned shield-maidens for the next Games,” Karnilla answered. As those around her shifted in shock, she continued. “Lady Loki and Prince Thor have done _everything_ possible to allow an Aesir the position of shield-maiden for the princess as she heals warriors on the field. I suspect either Lady Loki or Queen Frigga will pull their support before the next Union Feast.”

“You think they would accept a maiden _not_ of Aesir blood?” one of the light elves of Alfheim asked. Thor wondered why the inclusion of non-Aesir was even a question. They had easily brought Hogun into their mix.

Karnilla laughed. “Prince Thor already has a shield-brother of Vanir blood. Why not one for the princess?” So Lady Karnilla had noticed they weren’t planning on limiting their search. He might need to fix a few rumors.

“There _must_ be other options of Aesir blood,” a courtier _of_ Aesir blood commented. “Ivarsdottir could not be the _only_ of an entire _generation_.” Thor knew it was a false hope. Even now the courtier could not find another female of their age that wished to learn war.

Karnilla laughed again. “When was the _last_ warrior maiden to come from Aesir blood? I remember none since the Valkyrior fell.”

Thor finished his conversation and decided to make his way to Karnilla. He wasn’t _subtle_ about it. But he did pick a more meandering path to the group. It wouldn’t be _obvious_ where he was headed, but he was rather certain Karnilla was strengthening his spell. It seemed Loki had, again, picked the best to assist her with her mischief.

“What of your apprentice?” the Aesir snipped. “Will you not put Miss Amora in the path of Lady Loki?”

Karnilla huffed. “My apprentice is determined to make the same mistakes as her master. I have _tried_ to interest her in other arts. She has stated many times that she will learn _only_ seiðr.”

“Your mistakes?” the elf asked. “I thought you were trained in combat, Lady Karnilla.”

“I am,” the woman nodded. “Now. But when I first learned, I had the chance to join the Valkyre. Instead, I ignored all battle arts until _there were none left_ ,” Karnilla hissed. “I commend Lady Loki for working at both healing and battle arts. Even though she admits to needing more training in battle, she at least _tries_. I, and apparently my apprentice,” she sneered, “did not realize the possible gain for taking a few years longer to learn more arts as a young trainee. I learned battle due to necessity. I will happily give all my support to Lady Loki _and_ Prince Thor in their attempts to bring back the Valkyrior.”

“Bring back the Valkyre?” the elf gasped.

“Lady Loki admitted such to me. Ivarsdottir was to be the first of the shield-maiden Guardians while Lady Loki took the role of Battle Healer.”

Thor noticed Sif pause as she passed near the conversation, just hidden by a pillar so she would not know he knew her present. Perhaps the girl would learn what they had planned for her before she lost all chance. He suspected Lady Karnilla had planned for the girl to overhear.

“I am sure Prince Thor would accept a few she-elves in her guard,” Karnilla commented as Thor got close enough to ‘overhear’ the conversation. “Why, at this point, I doubt they would say no to a Jotun.”

“A _Frost Giant_?” the Aesir of the group gasped.

Karnilla shrugged. “I see no reason why not. If a Jotun were the best available to protect Princess Loki…”

Thor took his cue as Lady Karnilla glanced at him. “Aye, Lady Karnilla,” Thor agreed. “If a Jotun were the best of protection for my sister, I would not hesitate to ask them to join her guard.”

“And what of other realms?” the elf asked.

Thor shrugged. “My sister and I focused on Sif due to her _wanting_ to learn the arts. With the girl showing a… disinclination to get along with Loki, I see no reason to limit our search now.” Thor turned so he was actually a part of the conversation and not just on the edges. “When Asgard seemed unable to produce a shield-brother with some healer training, we looked to Vanaheim first. If need be, I will go to Jotunheim _myself_ and hunt for a Guardian.”

“So, you would not mind if I brought a few of my people to the War Games?” Karnilla queried, a sly smile on her lips.

Thor chuckled. “When you bring them, please, let me know in advance. I will bring Loki to watch.”

“The princess doesn’t watch the Games?” the elf asked.

“Nay,” Thor shook his head. “She prefers to assist the healing halls in preperation for those injured to arrive. Knowing some shield-maidens were present should entice her to watch. At least to see if any specific specialities work well with Loki’s style.”

“Lady Loki prefers knives, yes?” Karnilla offered. “She learned from Queen Frigga herself if I recall.”

Thor nodded. “Loki is more acrobatic in style than I or my eventual shield-brothers. Perhaps, Lady Karnilla, you would join the spectators on the Grounds tomorrow. As our training was cut short today, I know Loki will join us again.”

“You seem rather… blase about Ivarsdottir no longer in the ‘running’ as it were,” the Aesir coughed. Thor finally recognized him as an aid of Sif’s father.

“To be honest,” Thor let his emotions break through the mask he had learned from his sister, “I am disappointed in her. My mother, sister and I gave our support to her training _because_ she was such an excellent candidate. When the initial animosity showed, Loki distanced herself from any possible situations which would have Ivarsdottir confront her. We hoped it was… growing pains that caused it. 

“Yet today, General Týr took Ivarsdottir aside to warn her of the consequences of continuing to show her distaste of my sister. When, only a few hours later, she confronted Loki about using seiðr during training, I… I will admit, I lost my temper. I advocated for Ivarsdottir to my sister since _last_ Union Day, when Loki overheard Ivarsdottir and another girl speaking _ill_ of her. I have done what I can to help Ivarsdottir. And now I have left it up to my mother and sister.”

Thor glanced over to the women near the head table. “I will not stop my sister from pulling her support if she so wishes. Though I hope, with my support gone, Ivarsdottir will learn.”

“Perhaps,” the elf offered, “it is simply the… company Ivarsdottir keeps.” The elf’s golden gaze was resting on Lorelei Randisdottir. “While I will certainly pass on the fact you are looking wider, I do believe the first Guardian of a new Valkyrior Healer should be of Aesir blood, if it is at all possible.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do have the first chapter of the MCU Timeline written. I was wondering if you guys wanted me to post it _now_ just separate or wait until this section is done. Thoughts?

Though still reeling from the shocks, Karnilla pulled the young Aesir girl away before she could confront Princess Loki or Prince Thor. Oh, Karnilla was sure Loki had a plan, but there was still a lesson to be taught and Karnilla did so _love_ to teach.

“Lady Karnilla,” the blonde girl nearly spat. “What can I do for you? Come to see the easily swayed farming girl?”

Karnilla simply raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Sif Ivarsdottir slumped after a moment of silence. “Apologies, Lady Karnilla. I doubt I am good company at this time.”

“I suppose those are the words of Lorelei?” Karnilla waved a hand between them. “You are not the only one to have shocks this eve. But letting your emotions run you will not _help_ matters.”

Ivarsdottir blinked before nodding. “You mean, I shouldn’t speak with the princess tonight, right?”

Karnilla nodded. “Correct. Doing so would play into Lorelei’s game.” Ivarsdottir jerked to look back at her. “Lady Loki caught on and most likely will try to avoid you this night. Lorelei has lowered your chances to become løytnant. She has not _destroyed them_.”

Ivarsdottir blinked again. Karnilla kept herself from rolling her eyes. _Norns help the poor girl_ , she thought. _Loki will have much work to do_.

“They _know_ you have been played, Ivarsdottir,” Karnilla hissed. “Prince Thor has already stated that he will leave things up to Lady Loki and Queen Frigga. Which means…” _Norns, let this girl have_ some _intellect_. If she didn’t, Karnilla would look for a løytnant in her own people.

“They planned tonight,” Ivarsdottir whispered. Karnilla was ready to walk away from the stupid girl before she hurried on. “Maybe not _all_ of it. Likely not this morning. But Prince Thor talking with you all about it. Lo- Princess Loki speaking with you earlier. They _wanted_ me to know.”

_Maybe not so stupid_. Karnilla nodded. “Likely, Lady Loki only _recently_ figured Lorelei’s game.” Karnilla suspected Hela’s hand in that. “Union is a day to put the past behind and begin anew. Grudges are set aside and relationships mended.”

“A perfect time to try again,” Ivarsdottir whispered. Then the girl looked up. “But not tonight?”

“No. Likely, Lorelei will be have spoken with you as word got around _in order_ to upset you. Stop you from thinking,” Karnilla explained. “Wait until tomorrow. Prince Thor has promised an exhibition of their current squad. Watch. Decide if this is what you really want.”

Ivarsdottir nodded. “Thank you, Lady Karnilla.”

Karnilla smirked. “You still have to prove yourself to Lady Loki. _That_ you must do on your own.”

#

The day after the Union Feast was typically a lazy day for Asgard. Most nursing hangovers or preferring to sleep in after the long night. Thus, Loki was rather surprised that there were several members of the Court in the stand around the Training Grounds.

“Brother,” Loki hissed. “What did you do?”

Thor laughed. “I invited a few of the farther providences to watch. So that they may see if any of their shield-maidens would work well with you.”

“And you and the Three, I should hope,” Loki huffed. “We both know this is a long-term project. Though I will certainly not dismiss anyone out of hand.”

“Of course not, Sister,” Thor grinned. “Now, what game shall we play today, my friends?”

Fandral looked _very_ hungover but straightened to attention, as Loki and Thor turned to the Three. “I would prefer something that gains in skill as we go. See where we stand against various levels of skill.”

Hogun grunted his agreement as Loki considered the Grounds. Thor had reserved the field after she had left yesterday so it was only _them_. A few of the old guard, those that knew how to watch their liquor intake, were around to watch but not many warriors were awake.

“A miniature War Game?” Loki offered. “I know the spells for the basics.”

War Games were a common occurrence between the Realms. A way to show a realm’s strength without actual warfare. Seiðr was used to enchant weapons and armor to take the position of enemy while the living force showed their strength.

“Not a thousand, I should hope,” Volstagg laughed.

Loki smiled. “No. Though I think adding more each round would be a good idea.”

Thor nodded. “Start with a probable scouting party and work our way to raiders?”

“Sounds fine, my prince,” Fandral bowed. “Milady?”

Loki smirked as she drew her seiðr around them. The Grounds slowly changed. Trees growing in minutes and a stream cutting its way through the terrain. Several of those watching seemed to take more notice now that the arena had changed, but Loki focused instead on the spells she was weaving.

The largest issue with War Game spells was the fact most needed more power than one seiðrmadr could do alone. Odin could do them as he drew on the power inherent in Asgard. Frigga could because of her unique approach to using stones and gems to store seiðr. Loki suspected Hela had the raw power for most War Game spells, which would have made her a deadly foe outside of such.

Loki herself… well, Loki cheated. Loki used Frigga’s method, storing seiðr in the gems and metals on her person, but Loki had also studied Odin as he pulled on the power of Asgard herself. Slowly, Loki had learned how to find the _veins_ of seiðr that ran under the surface. 

Her old life would have called them Ley lines.

Loki had learned how to pull some seiðr from Asgard’s core. The power was raw and didn’t like to be used, but Loki had sharpened her ‘silver tongue’ and enticed Asgard to assist her.

In this instance, Loki asked Asgard to form the enemies for their Game. The most troublesome part for a single mage to be able to do. It would also mean Loki would have an unfair advantage over her brother and the Three. 

Asgard rose up, almost eager to play. This was not the first War Game Asgard had helped them play, but it was the first with such a large field and crowd.

“Five minutes,” Loki whispered.

“Volstagg, with Loki. Hogun, the trees. Fandral, with me,” Thor commanded easily. “Loki, take half the time to gather yourself.”

While she could probably fight without the time, Loki agreed. The power she would have given off would have been great for her age. A moment or two to collect herself would be expected from the crowd. 

Truly, the reason she had done it was petty.

When they had entered the Grounds, Loki had noticed Sif watching from far above most of the crowd. Showing off wasn’t something Loki truly enjoyed but she wanted Sif to see _what_ Loki could do. Everyone knew it took at least four seiðrmadr to create the War Games Odin hosted. More often at least six. This show of power was… petty, but calculated.

Centering herself, Loki pulled knives from her hidden caches. Sliding a few under armor and belts, Loki took stock of her energy levels. Not even a quarter of her reserves were gone, but she knew she would have to be careful with illusions in order to keep enough for healing.

“Seven,” Hogun’s voice grunted from above them. “Four with blade; two with bows. One seems to be the healer.”

A standard Vanir scouting party, then.

“You’ll want to get me to that healer,” Loki muttered to Volstagg.

“Aye. See if you can’t hit one of the archers on your way,” he grinned.

“Let the games begin,” Thor announced.

#

Karnilla was honestly surprised at the skill the five children held. She had heard several warriors sing their praises during Feasts but had never taken them at their word. Warriors always spoke highly of the heirs. So she was pleasantly surprised when Loki pulled her War Game trick. Oh Karnilla knew it was a real Game, but she doubted Loki currently had the power to do something of this scale. No, the Princess was likely showing off.

And Karnilla couldn’t blame her. She had heard several last night, deep in their cups, that spoke of Loki not being strong enough for her goal of reviving the Valkyrior. She had spotted young Hogun nearby when such comments were made. Vanir were taught to think, not just follow orders. He probably wouldn’t have been _her_ first choice, but the fact the boy knew healing set him apart from many Vanir boys. Most tried to emulate Asgard. Asgard that despised seiðr usage by males.

_Idiots_ , Karnilla thought. _At least Hela’s siblings have more sense_.

And wasn’t _that_ a shock. 

Karnilla had always held some dislike for the Prince and Princess. Why did _they_ get to be free while her friend was banished? 

And then Loki had shown a knowledge of Hela. Had worn the rerebrace Hela had commissioned from Karnilla’s own father. Then Thor had attached a spy-spell to her with skill she had not expected of the Prince. Oh, Karnilla had to strengthen in throughout the night, but the fact remained. Thor, an Aesir male, used seiðr.

_Your siblings are very different than I expected, Hela_. 

Watching the five against the various levels in their Game, Karnilla began to realize why they were having problems finding more members. While the blond Aesir was rather straightforward in his tactics, the other four seemed to think at least two or three steps ahead. Oh, sometimes they failed at that. Something only experience would help. But they were attempting to outmaneuver their opponents instead of simply _beating_ them into submission.

That way of thinking was not common for Aesir trainees. Not unless they were tapped for command positions. Which didn’t usually happen until _after_ they had seen true combat.

But this group was _training themselves_ to have those skills. To not just be grunts in battle. Likely, the old guard saw what they were doing and approved but the young would simply refuse to see the worth. Until it was too late.

Karnilla glanced to spot Ivarsdottir in the crowd. The girl had moved down in the stands. Karnilla took in the gear the girl wore. Seemed she was prepared for war.

Karnilla smirked. _Or perhaps just a War Game_.

Sending a spark of seiðr, Karnilla spoke to the girl. “You’ll have to time it right, if you plan what I think.”

Ivarsdottir did not flinch from the sudden voice by her ear, though she did turn towards it. Karnilla was pleased the girl was subtle enough for that. The girl did not respond aloud but did nod.

Karnilla thought that a wise decision since Ivarsdottir likely did not know how to read spells. She would not know that Karnilla could hear her if she spoke. She would learn if she redeemed herself.

Karnilla hated the fact she couldn’t name any current trainees that would work well with Loki’s quick blade work and slippery moves. She was agile enough to use her own brother like a pole to change her trajectory. Something they had all likely practiced for long hours, given the way the Aesir boys didn’t flinch. The Vanir boy was probably too new to the group to feel comfortable with her sliding into his guard like she did the others.

The unorthodox methods made Loki deadly on the field. And made it difficult to find others that could work alongside her. Karnilla made note of a few openings the princess left in her guard. Perhaps she should only focus on covering those instead of finding a complimentary style.

#

Loki grunted as she slammed into a tree. Letting gravity drop her down she used her body to twist around the trunk, avoiding the sword aimed at her head. She threw a dagger at the neck of her attacker as she appeared on the same side she slid from. No point in making herself an _obvious_ target.

A loud groan of pain broke her concentration.

Pulling herself up the man’s back, she groped for her dagger and jerked it through flesh. As they fell forward, she glanced around. Fandral was pinned between a corpse of trees and _three_ attackers. Several cuts on his arms and one large on his left thigh, freshly bleeding. Hogun and Thor were several yards away dealing with five together while Volstagg was further in the trees dealing with another two.

As the body landed, Loki somersaulted towards a moss covered rock for some protection. They had already dealt with four of this round’s fourteen. Which left one unaccounted for.

Grunting out a Jotun curse, Loki did some quick math. Pulling two blades as long as her forearms out, she leaped over her cover towards the last place she had seen Fandral.

They were likely at the end of their Game. Volstagg had at least a displaced shoulder and several burns on his arms. Hogun had severe bruising from getting knocked out of the tree, likely some internal damage and maybe a few bruised bones. Thor had taken a swipe along his shoulder blades protecting her and Volstagg while she numbed the burns. She had several cuts and plenty of bruises along with only a quarter of her normal sieðr reserves.

Five rounds wasn’t bad considering they were only doing two-minute intervals.

As Loki sprinted towards Fandral, she tried to spot the last of their opponents. They _could_ be dead but she doubted it. Asgard felt rather smug beneath her feet.

“Down!”

Loki obeyed on instinct, dropping her upper body and sliding forward. A dull thud above her had her glance up. Sif stood with a shield covering Loki’s head. Well, seemed _this_ was how Sif would counter Lorelei’s web. Loki rolled forward as Sif pointed her sword towards the archer. A small knife was sent with a quick homing spell and they were moving towards Fandral once again.

“Make a hole,” Loki huffed to the girl.

Sif nodded and pulled ahead a few paces. As they reached the corpse of trees, Sif threw herself and her shield at the two standing close together. They toppled.

Loki slipped through the opening, kicking one of them on her way through, and swung her two blades making deep cuts in thigh and arm, severing a few important vessels and arteries. He would bleed out in less than two minutes. Still, she swept up and stabbed him in the neck, just to be safe.

Turning on her heel, she blocked an axe aimed at Fandral’s head. Smirking, she kicked out at his legs, twisting their weapons so he would fall on the sword of the one she just killed.

Sif moved back into Loki’s line of sight, putting herself between Loki and Fandral and the rest of the field. Loki nodded to her once before dropping beside the blond.

“Well, seems we’ve gained in number,” Fandral huffed. 

“I do believe this will be our last round,” Loki told him as she covered his bleeding thigh with seiðr. “If not for, Lady Sif’s arrival, I would have lost my head.”

Fandral grimaced. “Apologies, Princess. I should have stayed closer to you.”

“ _Idiot_ ,” Loki huffed. “You took three on by yourself, I think you can be forgiven.”

“AHA!”

Loki glanced over to see Volstagg throw one man into the other, only to follow up with his axe. Loki forced herself to ignore the snapping of bone. Tilting her head she spotted Thor and Hogun down to three opponents and slowly making their way towards them.

“Call it!” Loki shouted towards her brother.

Thor didn’t pause as he swung his sword and yelled out, “Game!”

The attackers froze before dissolving into seiðr. The environment was quick to follow. Loki didn’t ignore the seiðr that clung to her skin as she healed Fandral. She sent tendrils of her own to collect the excess and start the healing on the rest of their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loki's fighting style is mostly based on [Capoeira](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfuD3Js_suI). It's a combination of fighting, dance, music and acrobatics. It's badass and while Loki uses knives like canon, she is more acrobatic than her male counterpart.


End file.
